


trick? or treat

by oblivion171



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Other characters but they only have a few lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivion171/pseuds/oblivion171
Summary: Card Capital is hosting a Halloween shop tournament, but a requirement to participate is a costume. As Aichi helps Naoki figure out his costume, Kamui scrambles to find something that can impress Emi. Meanwhile, Miwa tries his best to find a costume for Kai.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	trick? or treat

**Author's Note:**

> 20 minutes left of Halloween. Whoops. 
> 
> It's rushed, but I was inspired by all the art floating around on Twitter as well as the VGZero JP Halloween event.
> 
> Happy Halloween?

The peaceful atmosphere in a certain physics classroom in Miyaji High School was broken by an agonized cry.

"Arghhhh! I don't know what to dress up as for the shop tournament!"

"Calm down, Naoki-kun. I'm sure we'll figure something out soon. We still have a few days left.

"If you didn't reject _every_ single idea we've been listing so far, we would have finished this conversation the day we started it."

"Shut up, Granny Glasses! All you have to do is throw on a lab coat! I want something that looks cool!"

"My costume is not a simple lab coat! How many times do I have to explain that--"

"Don't wanna hear it."

"I will have you know that my costume is a representation of--"

"I said I didn't wanna hear it! I don't get it, so I'd rather not get confused!"

"Naoki-kun, Shingo-kun, could you two please quiet down...?"

"Aichi, can I just dress up as a wizard like you?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to wear a cape, though."

"Oh right, I have to wear a cape." Naoki scowled. "Where did our costumes from the Vanguard play go? I give up; I'm just going to use one of them."

"Hey! Don't take the easy way out by dressing up as a Vanguard unit!"

Aichi sighed as he watched the two bicker. Misaki had some errands to run that day and couldn't join them, leaving him alone to deal with the duo. "Misaki-san is dressing up as a witch, and Shingo-san is going as Dr. Frankenstein...hm..." He opened up a search engine on his phone and typed something into it. "Oh! Naoki-kun!"

"Huh? You find something, Aichi?"

"How about this? The parts are also in stock at the costume store in the mall, so we can go there after school."

"This..." Naoki trailed off as he intently studied the image on Aichi's screen. "This is perfect! Why didn't I think of it earlier?"

"Because you were busy rejecting every other idea. And I agree with Sendou. This is the perfect costume for a delinquent like you."

"You...fine, let's see if you're still going to snark at me when I beat you in Vanguard today!"

"Bring it on!"

* * *

"How about a knight?"

"Oh! Emi-san would like that...I think..."

"What's wrong, Kamui-san?"

"I really don't know her preferences! And Aichi-oniisan's not much help either..." Kamui sighed. "Ah, my goddess...I absolutely don't want to dress in a costume that she doesn't like! She'd be disguised with me!"

"I still think a knight would be a good idea, Kamui-san."

"AGI, yo."

"Think about it! You can be her personal knight and carry around a sword to protect her from monsters, and you'll look very cool in silver armour!"

"Alright! Now, where do I get a knight costume?"

"Well...there's the costume store in the mall."

"It's decided! Let's go after school!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"How many times have I told you that you can't go as yourself? That's not a costume!" Miwa shot Kai a light glare.

Kai sighed. "The manager never said I couldn't use that as a costume."

" _You're_ just making excuses to not wear a costume and still participate in the tournament."

"Why are you so persistent anyways? You even tracked me here to Jun's place."

"Because I haven't seen you in a costume since grade school and it's about time you got into the spirit of things! Come on, Kai! This'll be fun!"

"You've only been saying that ever since I signed up for the tournament," Kai deadpanned.

"Are you really going to disappoint Aichi by not showing up in a costume?"

"..."

"Sigh. Hey, Jun! Wanna help us pick a costume for Kai?"

"Ehh? Why me?"

"More input is always welcome."

"I started my day off thinking it'd be a normal day but then both of you show up and it's not even about fighting me or the gang...alright, how about a cyb--"

"Rejected."

"I didn't even finish my sentence. Ghost?"

"No."

"Werewolf?"

"No."

"Devil?"

"No."

"Dragon?"

"There's no stores in our area that sell full dragon costumes, plus he wouldn't be able to hold any cards."

"Hm...wizard?"

"That's Aichi's costume."

"Mad scientist?"

"No."

"Knight?"

"No."

"Shinobi?"

"No."

"Are you going to reject all my ideas?"

"...Maybe."

"I give up--ah, my cards!" The wind had picked up just then and scattered some of Jun's cards onto the ground. He quickly bent down to pick them up. "Alright, where's the last one..."

"I got it." Miwa, however, didn't give the card back to Jun and instead was studying it intently. "Hm..."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yep." Miwa handed the card back to its owner. "Kai, we're going costume shopping! Now."

"No."

"Too bad; I already have our costumes in mind. See you around, Jun! Registration for the Card Capital shop tournament's still open if you're interested!" With that, Miwa dragged Kai out of the area.

"They really are best friends, huh."

* * *

The day of the tournament came.

"Aichi, are you ready?" Emi called from the bottom of the stairs where she was standing with Mai. "It's almost time!"

"Yeah, give me a minu--waahhh!" A loud crash resounded through the house.

"Aichi!!"

"Aichi-san!"

Aichi stumbled out of his room. "Ow...I tripped over my cape..."

"Geez, you really know how to scare someone. Let's go!"

"Right!"

They reached Card Capital in a few minutes, and was greeted by Shin at the door. "Welcome! You three look very nice."

"Thank you, Manager!"

"Manager, what are you wearing?"

"This?" Shin proudly puffed up his chest. "I'm an intergalactical scientist researching links between planetary systems--"

"He didn't know what to dress up as so he put on a lab coat and then glued space-related stickers to it," Misaki interrupted dryly. "Come on in."

"Misaki, you could have let me finish my sentence..." Shin deflated.

"Misaki-san's so pretty!"

Misaki smiled. "You look very dashing today, Emi-chan. Make sure you escort Mai-chan properly as her butler."

"I will!"

"Sub-Manager's also a wizard! How cute!"

"Mrow!"

"Aichi-oniisan!"

Aichi looked around to see Kamui with Reiji and Eiji at one of the tables. "Kamui-kun! Are you a knight?"

"I'm a knight! A knight to protect my goddess--" Kamui cut himself off as his eyes landed on Emi in her butler's suit. "Ah, uh...Emi-san..."

Reiji leaned over to whisper into Kamui's ear. "I don't think she needs to be protected..."

"BP, yo," Eiji echoed.

"Ah, my goddess...as expected, she looks wonderful...but then what am I doing if she doesn't need to be protected..." Kamui slumped into his seat and knocked over the fake sword leaning on his chair.

"Kamui-san!!"

Aichi wanted to give Kamui some more words of reassurance, but heard his name being called and turned to see a very _green_ Morikawa grinning at him. "M-morikawa-kun?! Izaki-san?!"

"As expected of my disciple! You were able to recognize that it was the great Morikawa!"

"Morikawa, I've already told you putting on green makeup isn't going to completely change your appearance."

"Never mind that!"

"Okay, okay."

"Aichi!"

"Sendou-san!"

"Naoki-kun! Shingo-kun!"

Morikawa squinted. "Is that a werewolf?"

"You bet it is! Whatcha think? Do I look cool?"

Aichi nodded. "It suits you, Naoki-kun!"

"Thanks for helping me pick it out! Now then...huh? We're missing Kai and Miwa."

"They'll probably be here soon. Kai-kun did sign up for the tournament, so I don't think he'd back out now."

"Well, it doesn't matter because the great Morikawa is going to win today's tournament--ah, gyah?!" Morikawa spluttered as a stream of water suddenly hit his face.

A familiar voice entered the conversation. "Begone in the name of the holy one, you demon!"

"Miwa-kun!"

"Yo!" Miwa waved a spray bottle at them. A slip of paper with the words 'Holy Water' was taped to it. "Everyone's looking great!"

Morikawa rubbed the water out of his eyes and in the process, smeared some of the green face paint off his skin. "What was that for?!"

"What?" Miwa said innocently. "Just doing my job as your local demon and vampire slayer. Anyways, where did Kai go..."

Aichi followed Miwa's line of sight and gasped in surprise at the figure that was standing in the doorway. "Kai-kun!"

Kai shifted uncomfortably as more eyes landed on him and his costume. "...I made a mistake."

"Hey, Kai! What happened to the fake blood I told you to put on?"

"There was no point. Aren't the fake fangs enough already?"

"Come on! I can't really slay a vampire unless I catch him in the act of drinking blood now, can I? Hey, Neechan, do you have any red lipstick I can borrow? Or some red face paint?"

Misaki's lips twitched up slightly. "I only have a permanent marker on me right now."

Kai shot Miwa a glare. "You are not making me draw blood on my face."

"Aw. Fine. Well, getting you into the vampire costume was hard enough, so I'll consider that a win."

Kai sighed and walked into the store. His eyes landed on Aichi, and his lips quirked up in a very slight smile. "Aichi."

"Kai-kun! I like your costume!"

"Mhm. Yours is good as well."

"Ah, thanks! The cape's a little hard to get used to, but luckily it's only for one day."

"Yeah."

Their conversation trailed off, and Shin took the opportunity to cut in. "I think everyone's here for the tournament, so I'll go over the rules! Everyone will draw a slip of paper from the pumpkin basket on the counter. They will indicate your block and the table number you'll be at. If you win your fight, you will be allowed to move onto the next round! If you lose, please join the spectators. Every participant will receive candy for participating, so don't feel down!"

"Hey, Manager! Does the winner get anything?" Morikawa called.

"Of course! They will receive..." Shin reached under the counter and brought out a large plastic jar containing various candies and snacks. "The prize candy jar! There's also a few coupons for some free booster packs, so it's a worthwhile prize!"

"Heck yes! More powerful grade 3s for me!"

"Only if you win it, Lose-umi. I'll be winning that!"

"It's Katsumi, you little punk!"

"Quiet down!" Misaki snapped.

"Y-yes, ma'am..."

"Anyways, before the tournament, since everyone's dressed so nicely, I'd like to take a picture to commemorate the event! We'll have more photoshoots available after the tournament as well!"

Kai sighed. "Let's get this over with."

It took everyone a few minutes to get into place, and another minute or two for Shin to finish tinkering with the camera. "Alright, on the count of three, please say 'trick-or-treat'! Three, two..."

"Trick or treat!"

The photo that was later printed from that shot would remain a precious memento for many years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, even though they went to the same store on the same day, none of the groups encountered each other. 
> 
> Emi in a suit was inspired by some earlier anime episodes where she was shopping with Mai and Rekka.


End file.
